Georgia's Bisharp
This Bisharp is a / -type Pokémon owned by Georgia. Biography As Pawniard Georgia used Pawniard in the quarter-finals to battle Ash's Snivy. She cut up Snivy's Leaf Storm with Metal Claw, then used the same move to land a blow on Snivy. When Ash's female Snivy's Attract failed, she dodged an Iron Head from Pawniard, causing a rock to get stuck on Pawniard's sharp head. Pawniard took damage of Vine Whip, but eventually used Snivy's Leaf Blade to get free, and then she tries to wrap it up with Guillotine. Snivy dodged and retaliated by wrapping Pawniard up with Vine Whip. Pawniard used the vines to swing Snivy around, then tried to finish Snivy off with Guillotine.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Snivy quickly turned the tables by using Leaf Blade to hit Pawniard and miraculously taking no damage from the potential winning attack for Georgia. When Pawniard arms get stuck in the ground, she tried to use Metal Claw, but was defeated by Snivy's Leaf Storm.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! As Bisharp Pawniard managed to evolve into a Bisharp, prior to the Clubsplosion Tournament. There, Bisharp battled Gail's Druddigon. Bisharp blocked Dragon Claw, before evading Dragon Tail with a series of swift backflips, showing Georgia's skill. Bisharp then struck back hard with Metal Sound, followed by knocking it out with a powerful Iron Head, advancing her trainer to the second round.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! In the quarter-finals she battled Bianca and Emboar. She easily blocked a quickly ordered Flamethrower from Emboar, but her trainer was enraged that Bianca started to fight before she could even finish her sentence. Emboar used Hammer Arm but Bisharp blocked it with Guillotine, which dealt a lot of damage. Georgia ordered Metal Sound, followed by Iron Head, ready to finish the battle. Emboar launched Flamethrower, which landed before Iron Head can land. Bisharp resisted the attack for a little while, but was overwhelmed and roasted, eliminating her trainer from the tournament.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Ash, after the Unova League ended, remembered some of his battles. He thought of Pawniard, who hit Snivy with Metal Claw during the Don Battle Tournament.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! Known moves Using Metal Claw Georgia Pawniard Iron Head.png Using Iron Head Georgia Pawniard Guillotine.png Using Guillotine |stage2 =Bisharp |img2 = Georgia Bisharp Iron Head.png Using Iron Head Georgia Bisharp Guillotine.png Using Guillotine Georgia Bisharp Metal Sound.png Using Metal Sound | Metal Claw; steel; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Iron Head; steel; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Guillotine; normal; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Metal Sound; steel; BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! }} Voice actress and actors *Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese as a Pawniard) *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Bisharp) *Eli James (English as a Pawniard) *Jason Griffith (English as a Bisharp) Trivia *All of Georgia's Pokémon have some sort of an advantage over Dragon-types, in Bisharp's case, she defensively has an advantage, being part . Gallery Georgia Pawniard.png|As Pawniard References Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon